


Payphone

by the-intelligent-blonde (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Falling In Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/the-intelligent-blonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Jean had been in a longstanding relationship until one day everything went to hell. Now Jean is on a mission to win back the only boy who truly understands him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payphone

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a songfic one-shot. Shoot me.
> 
> Unbeta-ed. All spelling and grammar mistakes are my own. Posted from my phone.
> 
> **Warnings for heavy angst and slightly depressing things. If those are triggering for you, please turn back now.**

_'I'm at a payphone trying to call home. All of my change, I've spent on you. Where have the times gone? Baby, we're so wrong. Where are the plans we made for two?'_

Payphone - Maroon 5

* * *

 **11:03 p.m.** \- _6 days after "the incident"_

"Hey! This is Armin! Sorry, I'm not here to take your call right now but if you leave your name and number, I'll be sure to get back to you A-SAP! Thanks!"

Voicemail. Again..

"H-Hey, Arm. It's, uh.. It's me.. Again.. Look.. I'm really sorry about what I said. I was drunk and stupid, okay..? I know it's not an excuse for my behavior but.. I just want you to know how really sorry I am.. Please. Just.. Call me back, okay? Please? Thanks... I lo-"

"I'm sorry, but you have run out of recording time. To listen to your message, please press the star key. To erase and re-record your message, press pound."

"Dammit!" Jean growled at the cheery woman's voice on the other end of the line and slammed the receiver down onto the hook. He wiped frantically at his honey colored eyes with the back of his hand, his mouth set in a grimace. He was _not_ going to cry out in public like this.

Digging around in his pocket with his opposite hand, Jean picked up the phone again and rested it between his shoulder and ear until he could pull out another handful of quarters. He popped them into the machine again and dialed Armin's number once more.

Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring.

Ring-ring. Ring-click

"Hello..?" Jean's breath caught in his throat at the gravelly, sleepy voice of his ex, imagining how he must look with his blond hair ruffled from the pillows.

"H-Hey, Armin. Did I wake you?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"Jean? Yeah, you did. Why are you calling me so late? Are you in trouble?" Armin sounded a little less drowsy and Jean smiled at the slight concern in his voice.

"Er, no. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to talk." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, listening intently with the phone pressing painfully against his ear.

"Jean.." His shoulders stiffened at the sigh in Armin's voice, tearing up again when he heard the other boy yawn softly.

"Please, Arm.. I didn't mean any of it. Please.. I'm so sorry I hurt you, baby." The sandy haired man begged quietly into the phone, pleading with Armin to hear him out.

"Jean.." The blond's voice sounded tight with tears of his own and Jean imagined him wiping his own eyes, too stubborn to let the other man know how much the separation was killing him inside. "Don't call me that. In fact, don't call me, period. Okay? We're over and you need to move on.."

"I don't want to move on, Armin! I.. Dammit, I love you! You're my everything! Please.. Don't do this. I know you don't want to-"

"You don't know anything." Armin cut him off with a sharp hiss, venom dripping from every word he spat into the phone.

"Armin, please... I'm sorry.." Jean couldn't stop himself from sniffling, wiping at his eyes again.

"Goodbye, Jean.. Good luck with life.." Armin sighed tiredly before the line went dead.

* * *

**11:27 p.m.**

Armin sighed as he flopped back down onto his mattress, staring at the ceiling.

His heart ached fiercely in his chest, the pain of missing his ex-boyfriend laying next to him coupled with Jean's pleading voice still reverberating in his mind making it impossible for Armin to return to sleep. It had been hard enough to fall asleep earlier, the blond crying into his pillow until he passed out.

Thoughts swarmed and swirled in his mind like a raging storm, emotions at war with logic; his heart versus his brain.

He sighed heavily and rolled onto his side, staring at the vacant space that Jean used to occupy. It was going to be a late night for him.

* * *

 **6:00 a.m.** \- _7 days after "the incident"_

_'SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JÄGER!'_

Armin jolted awake with a small yelp, his alarm blaring loudly from his phone. He groaned and quickly shut it off, not feeling like he could conquer the world as he usually did when he heard that specific tune.

Groaning again, the blond rolled out of bed and began his morning routine. In 45 minutes, he was showered, dressed, and fed with both his teeth and hair brushed. Armin was just finishing locking up his apartment door when he turned around and yelped, his eyes widening.

"Jean? What are you doing here?" Armin asked, his blue eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I came to get some of my things.." The taller man replied, staring down at his feet. He bit his tongue to keep from telling the blond that he was shacking up with Marco and Mikasa, figuring it wouldn't do much good in trying to repair his relationship with the other man.

"Oh. Okay. I'll be off to work then. Leave your key when you're done." Armin shrugged as nonchalantly as possible, heart thumping painfully in his chest as it had the previous night, and turned to walk away- only to be stopped by gentle fingers wrapping around his wrist.

He looked back at Jean and the other man wouldn't meet his gaze, looking anywhere but at his eyes. Somehow, even though Jean refused to look at him, he still managed to catch the pain in his amber eyes.

"Armin.." Jean's voice was tight with restrained tears. "Please... I don't want this to be the end of us.. I love you." Wet amber eyes finally met soft blue and Armin's heart melted, his anger withering away at the pain radiating from his ex.

"I love you.. Please, forgive me.." The sandy haired man dropped to his knees on the pavement, groveling and begging for Armin to take him back.

Armin stared down at him, reaching out to cup Jean's cheek in his free hand. Jean immediately leaned into the touch, looking up hopefully at the only boy he'd ever love.

"You have to promise me.." Armin murmured, trailing off.

"Anything! Anything for you!" Jean nodded frantically and Armin soothed his thumb over the sharp cheekbone, trying to calm the taller man.

"I need you to promise that it will never happen again and I need you to mean it. I swear to God, Jean, there won't be a third chance. I will leave you no matter how much it hurts you or me." Armin's eyes grew dark and his voice firm.

Jean quickly stood up and cupped the blond's face in both hands, staring down into his eyes.

"I promise you, Armin Alexander Arlert. It will never happen _ever_ again. I love you." He leaned down to kiss his beloved sweetly, smiling against Armin's lips when he felt the blond reciprocate his kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jean." The blond's response was muffled against Jean's chest as he was drawn into a tight hug. He clung back, his fingers digging into Jean's shirt.

Armin melted into the warm embrace, closing his eyes. Jean was back where he belonged. It would be a tough road ahead for them but for now, the world was perfect once again.

**Author's Note:**

> What was it that Jean said (while drunk) to make Armin so upset?
> 
> I'm interested to hear what you guys and gals think.


End file.
